


Cuddle Time

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise and Touka get caught cuddling in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tousaki

**Author's Note:**

> It is a two part thing, so there will be an Ayahina in the future.

"MAMAN HAS A LADY OVER!"

Touka woke up with a start, alarmed by the sudden noise. Her eyes darted around searching for the source; they landed on three pairs of eyes peering over the back of the couch. 

"Who are you?" The boy with the eyepatch asked; the other two staring silently.

Feeling something soft below her Touka looked down and remembered where she was. She tried to sit up but the person's arms were wrapped around her middle tightly; struggling she pushed at the person's arms until she was released suddenly, sending her to the floor with flailing arms. "Oof."

The boy with sharp teeth snorted, trying not to laugh. 

Haise woke up to his shoulder being shaken forcefully; the weight on his chest was gone. He cracked an eye open, looking for Touka; he distinctly remembered falling asleep holding her. The insistent shaking of his shoulder drew his searching towards the source, eyes now opened fully. He blinked.

"Touka? What are you doing on the floor?" He was confused; there was no way he had thrown her off the couch while sleeping, was there? As far as he knew Haise had never been one to toss and turn, but rather to cling onto something - usually his pillow.

Touka said nothing; she simply pointed to the back of the couch where the spectators waited, amused. 

"What?" Haise turned to see what she was pointing at. When he saw the three young adults standing with amused faces he sat up quickly, face flushed bright red. "Tooru, Shirazu, Saiko, what are you doing back? Uh... L-Listen, it was cold and I couldn't find a blanket and- mmfph!"

A blanket hit him across the face, wrapping around his head. Shirazu and Saiko snickered as Haise tried to untangle himself; Tooru grinned.

"Sassan the blanket was on the chair," Shirazu laughed.

Haise frowned. "Well I didn't see it!"

"It's also close to 80 degrees (27 degrees) in here," Tooru pointed out plainly.

Everyone looked between Haise and the blanket he was now holding in his hands; he was scrambling for an excuse.

"But you see- it- I just- Just hear me out-" He trailed off when Touka stood up, brushing her skirt and adjusting her hair.

She glanced at the teenagers briefly before turning back to Haise. "Um, I'm just going to home for today..."

"But-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow after you work out this," she gestured to the teens, "little family matter. See you later."

Haise watched, unable to do anything, as Touka quietly wormed her way around the couch and teenagers towards the door."

"Bye, lady!" Saiko waved animatedly. Touka paused and turned around to face them just outside the doorway; she bowed her head slightly before closing the door gently behind her. Saiko jumped over the back of the couch and settled herself next to Haise. "She was pretty! Is she your girlfriend, Maman?"

He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. All Haise wanted was to spend time with the beautiful women that worked in his favorite coffee shop; he didn't plan for the Quinx - sans Urie - to come from their lecture at the CCG early and scare her off.

The three were looking at him expectantly, clearly demanding an answer.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I was going to ask her but then we fell asleep and you guys showed up."

Shirazu huffed, pretending to be offended. "Well so-rry for interrupting you're little catnap. We just wondered why there was a woman with you of all people."

Tooru smacked him upside the head. "Don't be rude, Shirazu," he ordered. He turned to Haise. "It's not normal for there to be somebody else here. Plus, you never sleep in the living room."

Haise grunted. He began absently messing with Saiko's hair as he thought about what he would say to Touka the next time he saw her. 'Just saying sorry seems lazy,' he thought. He obviously couldn't tell her that he took care of four teenagers because they were a sort of human-ghoul hybrid; but he also couldn't think of any other practical explanation besides just apologizing. He sighed.

After all, Haise never did have decent luck when it came to his personal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki and Touka were downstairs working in the cafe, giving Hinami her first day off in over a month. Rather than go out Hinami decided to stay home and relax. Ayato had come over to spend the day with her at her persistent request.

The couple was on the couch, Hinami curled into Ayato's side comfortably with his arm around her shoulders; there was a B-rated horror movie playing on the TV. 

"How can humans find this scary?" he snorted. The main character was running down the empty hallway of a school, a man in a hockey mask was waving around a large machete while chasing her. "This is so obviously fake."

"Ayato it's just a movie," Hinami sighed. 

Ayato continued to grumble under his breath about the movie until Hinami finally jammed her elbow in his side. Gingerly he rubbed the slightly bruised spot. "Damn you have boney elbows..."

"Just shut up and watch the movie, okay?" Hinami tucked her feet under her, wiggling closer to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder.

/ / /

Something tickled Ayato's nose lightly; his nose twitching to get rid of the sensation. Seconds later something smacked against his cheek, though not enough to really hurt. Groggily he opened his eyes slowly, coming face to face with none other than his brother-in-law.

"Time to wake up Ayato-kun," Kaneki said sweetly, giving his cheek one more slap.

Ayato tried to dodge Kaneki's swing but was stopped by a weight on his chest. Confused, and slightly disoriented, he looked down to find his sleeping girlfriend curled up on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

"Ayato-kun, didn't Touka ever teach you not to do such things where you could be seen?" Kaneki glared at Ayato's arms locked around his little sister. "And will you please let go of her?"

Sighing Ayato released Hinami and sat up, throwing an annoyed look at his older sister who shrugged. 

Hinami woke up when she felt chilly, Ayato's arms were no longer keeping her warm. She opened her eyes just as Kaneki was beginning to accuse Ayato of not being responsible while dating her.

"Look, she fell asleep first and then so did I," Ayato deadpanned. "Who wouldn't pass out with that boring ass movie?"

Kaneki bristled, irritated that Ayato wasn't taking the situation more seriously. "Then why didn't you take her to your room when you noticed she fell asleep? It's too cold in here for her to sleep?"

"Ken I think you're taking this way out of proportion," Touka piped up. She was both entertained and annoyed that her husband was making such a big a deal out of the two sleeping together. 

"No I'm not, Touka!" Kaneki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's not being a responsible adult!"

"Um, you do realize that she's twenty years old, right? I think she can take care of herself," Ayato pointed out.

"You be quiet!" Kaneki glared at his brother-in-law.

Hinami slowly got up from the couch and sidled over to Touka. The two stood next to each other, watching Kaneki and Ayato argue.

"Big Sister, is it always going to be like this whenever Ayato comes over?" Hinami whispered to Touka. 

Touka watched her husband's face turn red as Ayato shot off a particularly smarmy remark.

"I'm afraid so, Hinami," she sighed, crossing her arms and resting her cheek in her hand. "But don't worry, it won't be for long."

"What do you mean?" Hinami tilted her head to look at the older woman.

Touka grinned. "Because he's going to have his hands full with his own daughter someday and he'll loosen up."


End file.
